Broodje Kaas
by Lythianc
Summary: Wat als Bella een broodje kaas was? Ze heeft een heel zwaar leven, en is ook heel onhandig. Ze heeft een heel interessant leven, en het wordt nog spannender als ze op haar nieuwe school in aanraking komt met Broodje Hagelslag...
1. Chapter 1

Het Afscheid

Hoewel het nog vroeg in de ochtend was, was Broodje kaas al een hele tijd wakker. Tot in de vroege uurtjes die nacht had ze liggen piekeren, maar vandaag was het toch die langverwachte en gevreesde dag; ze zou vandaag naar een nieuwe koelkast verhuizen. Vanaf dat ze dit nieuws van haar vader, oude kaas, te horen kreeg, zag ze hiertegen op. Haar hele leven wat ze hier in deze koelkast had opgebouwd, zou ze opnieuw moeten starten op een andere plaats… in een andere koelkast. Al toen ze jong was, heeft haar moeder haar vader verlaten voor een jonger exemplaar omdat de vader van broodje kaas vreemd ging met de magere yoghurt van een schap naast dat van hun. Broodje kaas heeft haar moeder, die toen meteen verhuist is, al jaren niet gezien, en Oude kaas verbiedt het haar.

Broodje kaas is een perfect gesmeerd broodje met kaas: het broodje is precies ver genoeg opengesneden, de verhouding kaas en brood is helemaal perfect en ook de hoeveelheid boter die ertussen gesmeerd is had niet beter kunnen zijn. Het enige minpuntje wat je aan haar zou kunnen aanmerken, is dat ze ietwat onhandig is. Het kan ook aan haar leeftijd liggen dat ze wat onhandig is; ze zit namelijk net in haar puberteit. Onlangs is ze door de zware overgang van jonge kaas naar belegen gegaan. Ze wordt hierom ook vaak Bellée genoemd, naar belegen, maar nog vaker wordt het verhaspeld naar Bella, wat mooi betekend. Niemand kan nou eenmaal haar schoonheid ontkennen, als is ze er zelf nog niet echt zeker van, ondanks de vele toenaderingen van andere broodjes.

"Kom Bellée! Pak je spullen, we moeten gaan!" hoort Bella haar vader van het schap onder haar roepen. Bella ploft voor de laatste keer neer op haar slaapplaats, en slaakt een diepe zucht. Dit is de laatste keer dat ze hier zit, en waarschijnlijk ooit zal zitten. De plek waar ze is opgegroeid heeft altijd heel veel voor haar betekend, en het doet haar veel pijn om deze plaats te verlaten, maar het moet wel. Haar vader heeft namelijk een goed betalende baan gekregen in een andere koelkast, en hij kan die kans niet laten schieten. Ook speelt het feit dat hij hun bovenbuurvrouw, Danoóntya Pauwär, heeft aangerand een rol. In de nieuwe koelkast zal het allemaal beter zijn, beloofde Oude kaas aan Bella, maar veel vertrouwen heeft zij er nog niet in. "Kom op, je zal allemaal heel leuke nieuwe vrienden krijgen, we hebben een groot schap daar kunnen krijgen en misschien vindt je nog wel een leuk broodje daarzo." Had haar vader gezegd om haar te overtuigen, maar nog steeds was ze pessimistisch.

Hoe zou ik deze situatie moeten doorkomen? En wat nou als iedereen op mijn nieuwe school me zou pesten? Wat dan? En wat nou als iedereen me gewoon negeert? Hier heb ik leuke vrienden, waarom moet ik nou weg? Stuk voor stuk schoten de vragen als pijlen door haar hoofd. Helaas volgden er geen oplossingen voor haar problemen op en bleef ze zitten tobben. Ze hoorde haar vader nog een keer roepen en besloot dat ze zich beter gewonnen kon geven; nadat haar stiefmoeder Magere Yoghurt was overleden was Bella het enige wat haar vaders leven nog zin gaf, en dat wist ze. Hem nu in de steek laten zou ondraaglijk zijn voor hem, en zoveel pijn kon ze hem niet aandoen, hoe graag zo ook wilde blijven. Op haar gemakje pakte ze dus haar laatste spullen maar bijeen en liep naar beneden.

"Ah, ben je er eindelijk? Ik was al bijna bang dat je verdwaald was op je weg naar beneden." Grapte Oude kaas, maar slaagde er niet in op een glimlach op zijn dochters gezicht te kunnen toveren. Sinds hij haar had verteld dat ze zouden gaan verhuizen, leek er iets in haar geknapt te zijn, en ze wilde er niet over praten. Als deze baan niet het laatste geweest zou zijn waarmee hij zijn gezin zou kunnen onderhouden, had hij wel nee gezegd, en diep van binnen, zou Bella dat hopelijk ook wel weten. Als ze het nu alleen nog maar zou accepteren. "Kom, ik breng je spullen wel naar de auto. Ga jij nog maar even je vrienden gedag zeggen voor de laatste keer." Zei Oude kaas tegen zijn dochter, die hem snel bedankte, en richting het huis van haar beste vriendin holde. Met een droeve blik op zijn gezicht, keek Oude kaas haar na toen ze uit zijn zicht wegrende. Wat worden ze snel groot, dacht hij bij zichzelf, en laadde haar tas in de auto.

"Pudding! Doe open, ik ben het, Bella!" riep Bella toen ze op de deur van haar beste vriendin Pudding stond te bonzen. Door de deur hoorde ze voetstappen en ze deed een stap naar achteren om niet in de weg te staan als de deur geopend zou worden. Door de ruit in de deur zag ze een gedaante de sleutels in het sleutelgat stoppen, en de deur werd geopend. Pudding, Bella's vriendin sinds de peuterspeelzaal, stond voor haar, met tranen in haar ogen. "Mocht je toch nog afscheid komen nemen? Ik dacht dat jullie meteen weg zouden gaan?" Vroeg Pudding. "Nee," vertelde Bella haar, "ik mocht nog een laatste keer afscheid komen nemen van mijn beste vriendin." De twee vriendinnen vielen elkaar nog voor de laatste keer in de armen toen Bella de bekende toeter van haar vaders auto achter zich hoorde. "Misschien dat we voor de volgende vakantie nog wat kunnen afspreken." Zei Pudding tegen Bella. Bella knikte goedkeurend, maar kon geen woord meer uit haar keel krijgen. Van binnen werd ze verscheurd door verdriet van het verlaten van haar beste vriendin. In haar hele leven hadden ze nog geen dag zonder elkaars aanwezigheid doorgebracht, en dan zou ze nu opeens wekenlang moeten wachten om haar terug te zien. Zwijgend en stilletjes huilend liep ze naar de auto waar haar vader op haar wachtte. Ze sloeg de deur achter zich dicht.

Hoe lang ze al in de auto zat, kon Bella zich nooit meer herinneren. Zodra ze de deur achter zich dicht had geslagen, was Bella in slaap gevallen en was uren niet meer wakker geworden. Oude kaas was, niet realiserend dat zijn dochter net was flauwgevallen, gewoon doorgereden. Bella was wakker geschrokken doordat ze een pijnlijke klap voelde tegen haar achterhoofd. Oude kaas was met een net iets te hoge snelheid over een verkeersdrempel gereden, en ze vlogen bijna een meter de lucht in. Bella had geen tijd meer om haar gordel vast te doen en knalde dus met haar achterhoofd tegen het raam, wast ze even ervoor nog als kussen had gebruikt.

Hoewel de klap tegen haar achterhoofd was, drong hij diep door in heel haar lichaam. Door elke vezel van het brood, tot diep in de kaas gonsde de klap diep door, en het voelde alsof ze net van een flatgebouw was afgegooid. Ze slaakte een gil en Oude kaas stopte zo snel mogelijk de auto. Het kwaad was helaas al geschied; lichte klodders boter dropen langs een klein gat in haar achterhoofd naar buiten. Oude kaas wist dat als hij haar naar het ziekenhuis zou brengen, de dokters zouden vragen hoe dit gebeurd was, en hij wilde geen boete krijgen voor roekeloos rijgedrag. Hij besloot het heft in eigen handen te nemen, en pakte uit de EHBO koffer een pleister en plakte die op zijn dochters achterhoofd. Toen er bijna geen boter meer uit de wond kwam, besloot hij dat ze verder konden rijden, en besefte niet dat zijn dochter een hersenbeschadiging had opgelopen en de zenuwuiteinden naar haar gezicht waren afgestorven. Nooit meer zou zij door middel van gezichtsuitdrukkingen haar gevoel kunnen uitten. Maar dat wist niemand op dat moment nog. Anders was alles anders gegaan.

In het ziekenhuis van de nieuwe koelkast werd ze wakker, al besefte ze zelf nog niet waar ze nou precies was. Bella werd wakker van een helder licht wat op haar scheen. Na een paar keer met haar ogen geknipperd te hebben, zag ze de ruimte waar ze zich in bevond. "He he, eindelijk ben je wakker!" hoorde ze een bekende stem spreken. Het was Oude kaas die op een stoel naast haar zat. "Hoe lang lig ik hier al?" vroeg Bella verschrikt. Haar vader stelde haar gerust. Al met al lag ze net een half uurtje in het ziekenhuis, en mocht ze schijnbaar over drie dagen al naar huis. "We willen nog wel een paar tests op je doen." Zei de verpleger die naast haar stond. De verpleger was een apart figuur, dacht Bella. In haar oude woonplaats was er niemand die er zo vreemd uit zag als hem. "Wie… wie bent U?" probeerde Bella beleefd te vragen, maar de woorden bleven steken in haar keel. "Rustig aan broodje," opperde de verpleger, "je hebt een zware klap gehad. Je mag niet te veel praten. Ik ben trouwens Frida… Frida Rietsaus. Zoals je ziet, ben ik een tube met Frietsaus, om antwoord te geven op je vragen." Bella had geen idee wat ze hierop moest terug zeggen, dus zweeg ze wijselijk.

De dagen die volgden vlogen voorbij. Bella sliep ongeveer zestien uur per dag en de uren dat ze wakker was lag ze tv te kijken. Het leek nog maar de dag voor eergisteren dat haar vader haar vertelde dat ze over 3 dagen naar huis mocht. Haar vader hielp haar met het inpakken van haar spullen en samen liepen ze richting de deur die de zieken van de gezonden scheidde. "Kom maar mee, we kunnen te voet naar ons nieuw schap lopen." Zei Oude kaas. "Het is maar twee straten verder! Het is heel handig dat we zo dicht bij het ziekenhuis wonen, want jij breekt elke week wel wat" grapte Oude kaas. Bella probeerde te lachen, maar kwam niet verder dan een pijnlijke grimas, waarbij het leek alsof ze niet helemaal bij haar volle verstand was. Misschien was ze dan ook niet meer, en was er nog meer beschadigd door het auto ongeluk. We zullen het echter nooit weten – O! Bella word bijna aangereden door een auto; ik kan me maar beter weer tot het verhaal wenden! Nog maar net op tijd, weet Oude kaas zijn dochter weg te trekken voor de auto. De automobilist stopt, draait zijn raampje open, en zegt: "Jou krijg ik nog wel!" en rijdt door zonder enige uitleg te geven wáárom hij haar aan wilde rijden. Bella bleef verschrikt staan op de stoep.


	2. Chapter 2

Eindelijk een nieuw Thuis

Toen Bella de volgende ochtend voor het eerste in het nieuwe schap wakker werd, hoopte ze nog dat alles een grote droom was geweest: het afscheid nemen van pudding, het auto-ongeluk en de man die haar aan probeerde te rijden. Helaas bleek het echt gebeurt te zijn, besefte Bella toen ze haar ogen open deed. Ze zou nooit meer in haar oude koelkast wakker worden. Nooit meer. Langzaam drong het meer en meer tot haar door dat ze die fase van haar leven had afgesloten en begon ze zachtjes te huilen. De tranen dropen eerst voorzichtig over haar wangen, en daarna wilde ze in een complete huilbui uitbarsten, maar haar gezicht werkte niet mee; ze moest er nog steeds aan wennen dat ze nooit meer emoties zou kunnen uitdrukken, en dat maakte haar nog verdrietiger. Voorzichtig sloop ze uit bed en liep naar cactus, die ze had meegenomen. Als sinds haar derde was deze cactus, op pudding na, haar beste vriendin op de hele wereld; hij luisterde altijd naar wat ze te zeggen had, en ging nooit tegen haar in. Bella vertelde haar cactus wat ze allemaal had meegemaakt de afgelopen dagen, en de cactus zweeg bemoedigend. Bella klaarde er van op, maar was natuurlijk nog niet helemaal op haar gemak. "Maar volgende week begint het nieuwe schooljaar al!" drong het opeens tot Bella door. De cactus had nog steeds niets terug te zeggen en Bella raakte hierdoor een beetje geïrriteerd. "Je hoeft me niet te negeren hoor!" verweet Bella haar cactus, en stampvoetend liep ze de kamer uit. De cactus was er stil van.

Toen Bella beneden kwam, zat haar vader al aan tafel om te ontbijten. "Goedemorgen!" zei Oude kaas, net wat te opgemekt naar Bella's zin. "Dat maak ik zelf wel uit!" sneerde Bella. Oude kaas besloot om hier niet verder op in te gaan om ruzie te vermijden, en zwijgend aten ze beiden hun ontbijt op. Terwijl Bella op haar broodje mens kauwde, besloot ze dat het misschien een idee was om die middag alvast de koelkast maar eens te verkennen; ze had namelijk verder toch niets te doen, en om met cactus te praten had ze ook geen zin. Bella had het gevoel dat die ruzie niet zomaar over zou gaan. Misschien was het een idee om nieuwe vrienden te zoeken, dacht ze. Bella zette haar bord op het aanrecht en liep naar de deur. "Wat ga je doen?"vroeg haar vader haar. "Ik ga naar buiten." Gromde Bella. " ik wil weten of er iets te beleven is in deze koelkast." "Oké, maar wel voor het avondeten thuis zijn!" Bella gromde wat onverstaanbaars terug.

Bella had al vrij snel door dat er helemaal niets te beleven was in deze nieuwe koelkast. Er liepen allerlei verschillende dingen over straat: krentenbollen, pakjes boter, een paar pakken boterhamworst en een halve liter melk. Maar nergens, maar dan ook nergens waren broodjes van haar leeftijd te bekennen. Boos schopte ze tegen een prullenbak die aan de rand van de weg stond. Vloekend greep ze hierna naar haar teen; die zal waarschijnlijk wel weer gebroken zijn. Toen ze opkeek, leek ze iets snel voorbij te zien gaan. Een gedaante, leek het wel, hoewel die nu nergens meer te bekennen was; "speelt er nu iemand een spelletje met me of wordt ik gewoon gek?" dacht Bella. Terwijl ze dit dacht, voelde ze ogen in haar rug prikken. Er stond iemand achter haar, dat voelde ze. Voorzichtig probeerde ze in de weerspiegeling van een etalageruit te kijken, maar zodra ze iets kon zien, zag ze meteen de gedaante weg schieten. Bella voelde zich nu n iet meer op haar gemak in deze nieuwe koelkast. Snel liep ze weg uit de straat waar ze zich in bevond, zich afvragend waarom iemand haar zou staan begluren.

"Oh, pardon!" zei Bella verschrikt toen ze merkte dat ze tegen iemand was opgebotst. "Maakt niet uit, ik keek zelf ook niet waar ik liep." Antwoordde de persoon waar ze tegenop was gebotst. Het was een broodje van haar leeftijd, schatte ze in, en een meisje, besefte ze zich. "Ik ben broodje Heinz sandwichspread met stukjes Paprika! En wie ben jij? Ik heb jou hier nog nooit eerder gezien, kan dat kloppen?" vertelde het broodje. "Hallo, ik ben broodje belegen kaas. Ik wordt ook wel Bella genoemd. Ik ben inderdaad nieuw hier in deze koelkast." Broodje Heinz sandwichspread met stukje Paprika stelde voor om Bella meteen even een rondleiding te geven in de koelkast, en druk kletsend liepen ze verder. Bella had het zo gezellig met haar nieuwe vriending Heinz sandwichspread met stukje Paprika, dat ze bijna haar oude vriendin cactus vergat - op dat moment was cactus nog steeds stilletjes aan het bekomen van de knallende ruzie – Bella probeerde hier niet meer aan te denken, en dat lukte prima; denken was toch al niet naar sterkste punt, dus niet denken ging haar altijd prima af.

"Waar gaan we nu eigenlijk heen?" vroeg Bella toen ze een tijdje gelopen hadden.

"We gaan naar de lokale hangplek voor broodjes, echt een superleuke plek is het, echt waar!"ratelde Heinz sandwichspread met stukjes Paprika enthousiast aan een stuk door. Na nog een paar minuten gelopen te hebben, kwamen ze bij een speeltuintje aan waar al een paar broodjes van haar leeftijd zaten. De broodjes keken op toen Heinz sandwichspread met stukjes Paprika aan kwam lopen en begroetten haar. Broodje Heinz sandwichspread met stukjes Paprika stelde Bella voor aan de rest van de groep en ze werd enthousiast ontvangen. Iedereen leek al vanaf het begin weg van haar te zijn. Dat is ook niet zo verwonderlijk, dacht Bella bij zichzelf. Hoe vaak vind je nou zo'n perfect broodje kaas? Ondertussen was iedereen zich voor aan het stellen aan Bella, maar omdat ze in gedachten was verzonken over zichzelf, had ze hier helemaal geen erg in. "Naar welke school ga jij eigenlijk na de vakantie?" vroeg iemand aan haar. "Wij zitten allemaal op _Cheeseparts High School for Bread and a Little bit Magic (and peanutbutter)_. Ga jij daar ook heen? Het is de beste school om magische broodjes te leren smeren in de wijde omgeving!" Eindelijk kon Bella opgelucht ademhalen; ze was bang dat ze de enige zou zijn van deze groep die naar die school zou gaan, maar ze had geluk. Deze keer dan tenminste.

Wat Bella en haar nieuwe vrienden allemaal ontgaan was, was dat er vanachter de glijbaan iemand naar ze stond te kijken. Niemand had de starende blik in de gaten die het groepje nauwlettend in de gaten hield. Geen van allen, merkten ze op dat er achter de glijbaan een cactus stond te kijken wat er gebeurde. Wat Cactus zag, beviel hem helemaal niet; Bella had nieuwe vrienden gevonden en scheen haar helemaal vergeten te zijn. Cactus was er helemaal stil van. Zwijgend ging ze weer terug naar huis, zich afvragend wat ze nu moest doen, nu Bella haar niet meer nodig scheen te hebben. "Waarom schijnt het leven zich altijd tegen mij te keren? Is alles wat wij hebben doorgemaakt voor niets geweest? Was het allemaal slechts om mij te laten geloven dat mijn leven enige zin had?" leek de cactus te denken, toen hij naar huis vloog in zijn privé-vliegtuig. "Wat heb ik ooit misdaan? Misschien moet ik Bella verlaten, en zelf een nieuw leven beginnen. In heb een diploma van de universiteit voor hogere natuurwetenschappen, dus ik heb mogelijkheden zat. Maar kan ik Bella wel allen laten? Misschien zit het wel niet in me, om mensen ze in de steek te laten zoals zij dat wel kan." Leek door de gedachtes van de cactus te gaan.

Bella, die zich niet bewust was geweest van het feit dat cactus haar stond te begluren, praatte vrolijk verder met de nieuwe broodjes die ze net had leren kennen. Ze schenen nou al helemaal dol op haar te zijn, en was meteen opgenomen in hun vriendengroep. Ze voelde zich een stuk zekerder van zichzelf nu ze eindelijk contact had durven maken met deze nieuwe broodjes; ze had nu zelfs zin in het nieuwe schooljaar, waar ze eerst het meest van alles tegenop had gezien.

"Heb je trouwens Broodje Hagelslag al wel eens gezien Bella?" vroeg een broodje waarvan Bella dacht dat ze Broodje Boterhamworst heette. "Nee," zei Bella, "Moet ik die kennen dan?" De andere broodjes reageerden geschokt; Broodje Hagelslag was namelijk wel het lekkerste broodje van allemaal. "Hoe kan Broodje Heinz Sandwichspread met stukje Paprika nou nog niet over hem verteld hebben? Iedereen heeft het constant over hem!" Reageerde broodje Boterhamworst geschokt. Beschaamd bekende Broodje Boterhamworst dat ze het niet had verteld uit angst er nog een concurrent bij te krijgen; iedereen zag namelijk dat Bella zo perfect was dat ze elk broodje wat ze wilde kon krijgen en helemaal verslinden. De rest van de broodjes had daar nog niet over na gedacht, en wensten dat ze nooit over hem waren begonnen. Maar er was niets meer aan te doen. Dit was het moment dat voor zowel Bella, als Broodje Hagelslag geschreven werd, al wisten ze het zelf nog niet. Eigenlijk was het voor meerdere broodjes wel een grote gebeurtenis.

Je hebt namelijk een verschijnsel wat het domino-effect wordt genoemd; als er iets gebeurt, komt er altijd een reactie op, hoe klein de gebeurtenis ook is. Stel je voor: Pietje loopt over straat en vindt een muntje van 5 cent. Door het op te pakken, verhinderd hij dat iemand anders het pakt, bijvoorbeeld een dakloze. Die dakloze komt net 5 cent te kort voor wat te eten, en sterft van de honger. Als Pietje niet zo een geldwolf was geweest, had de naamloze, dakloze man ons verhaal overleefd. Je wordt bedankt Pietje!

Nu terug naar het verhaal, je hebt namelijk wat gemist: Bella was net een halve minuut geleden opgestaan om naar de prullenbak te lopen om een snoeppapiertje weg te gooien, maar struikelde over een steentje, en ligt nu met een open botbreuk op de grond te kermen.

"Snel! Iemand, bel een ambulance!" gilde Broodje Boterhamworst "Zo kan ze niet blijven liggen!" Er viel een korte stilte en toen zei iemand: "Nou… ik denk eigenlijk van wel; denk jij dan dat ze ver komt als de botten uit haar benen steken?" er werd instemmend gemompeld, en iedereen ging weer verder met kletsen, terwijl Bella nog steeds krijsend van de pijn op de grond lag. Bella voelde zich alsof er een grote golf van duizeligheid over haar heen spoelde. Een misselijkmakende pijn die zich door al haar ledematen uitstrekte, en uiteindelijk haar hoofd bereikte. De pijn werd haar te veel, en langzaam zag ze alles voor zich vervagen. Alsof een lange donkere nacht zijn intrede deed. Alles werd zwart.

Toen Bella haar ogen opendeed, leek er al een lange tijd voorbijgegaan te zijn. Ze leek ontwaakt te zijn in de grootste duisternis die de nacht ooit gekend had. Geen hand voor ogen, kon ze nog zien, en het leek alsof al het geluid van de wereld was weggevaagd. Nu ze erover nadacht, wist ze niet of ze eigenlijk nog wel wat voelde, en of ze überhaupt nog wel bestond. Hoe ze in dit niets was beland, wist ze niet, en hoe ze weg moest komen, was haar ook een raadsel. Was ze ooit wel ergens anders geweest, was de vraag die zich eindeloos in haar hoofd herhaalde. Langzaam dacht ze licht te zien naderen, als een auto die steeds dichterbij kwam. Al snel genoeg besefte ze dat het geen auto kon zijn; dit was veel groter dan een auto, en ook het licht was helderder. Ze hoorde harde stemmen, maar kon ondanks het volume niet verstaan wat ze zeiden. Dat alles drong niet tot Bella door. Op dat moment besefte Bella dat ze al die tijd haar ogen dicht had gehad. Langzaam en angstig voor wat komen zou, opende Bella haar ogen. Wat zij zag, was een grote ruimte, groter dan zij ooit had gezien. Het was alsof ze op een gigantisch groot flatgebouw lag,maar waar het zou kunnen staan wist ze niet. Zoiets als dit had zij nog nooit gezien.

Bella probeerde overeind te komen, en merkte op dat ze op een gigantische platte stenen schaal lag, en daarnaast een gigantisch groot mes – wacht eens even, wat doet dat mes daar? Vroeg Bella zich geschokt af. Toen ze in de verte keek, zag ze een ander groot gebouw, wat haar vreselijk bekend voorkwam; het was de koelkast! Toen ze nog maar een klein kadetje was geweest, had ze op school al geleerd dat de koelkast er zo uitzag vanuit de "omwereld" zoals de wereld buiten de koelkast werd genoemd. Er schenen geruchten rond te gaan dat er in de omwereld vreselijke buitenkoelkastse wezens leefden, en de stemmen die ze daarnet gehoord had, schenen die geruchten te bevestigen. Hoe kan ze van deze onvermijdelijke dood ontsnappen?

Voetstappen kwamen naderbij, en Bella deed snel haar ogen dicht om te zorgen dat ze niet zouden merken dat ze wakker was. Het klonk alsof er meerdere buitenkoelkastse wezens binnen waren gekomen; aan de stemmen te horen waarschijnlijk twee. De twee praatten in een rap tempo met elkaar, en Bella kon geen woord verstaan van die rare klanken. Plotseling voelde ze een onbedwingbare golf van nieuwsgierigheid opkomen, en probeerde ze te kijken hoe die wezens er nou eigenlijk uitzagen. Een halve millimeter… een millimeter… nog een klein beetje verder… uiteindelijk waren haar ogen zover open dat ze het bizarre tafereel kon zien wat zich een eind van zich af afspeelde; de twee wezens die ze daar zag, waren de meest bizarre dingen die ze ooit had gezien: Ze waren lang, stonden op twee benen, hadden een roze huid en hadden een soort lange schimmelgroei op een bult bovenop hun veel te slungelige romp. Bella was sprakeloos. Het zag er allemaal heel hopeloos uit. Er was geen manier waarop zij ongezien helemaal terug naar de koelkast kon. Net op het moment dat ze alle hoop op redder verloren leek te hebben, zag ze iets gebeuren waarvan ze het niet voor mogelijk had gehouden.

Dat wat ze net gezien had, was zo verschrikkelijk bizar en ongelooflijk, dat Bella zelf er ook nog niet aan uit was of het geen gezichtsbedrog was geweest wat zij zojuist had gezien. Haar thuis plaats, de koelkast waar zij en alle andere broodjes al sinds het begin der tijden hadden gewoond, spleet aan de voorkant open, en een oogverblindend wit licht kwam door de opening naar buiten en verlichtte de ruimte waarin Bella zich nu bevond. Bella voelde dat ze haar bewustzijn weer dreigde te verliezen, maar ze moest zich er tegen verzetten; wat er hier nu gebeurde kón geen alledaags verschijnsel wezen. Maar toen zag ze iets wat haar bijna nog meer deed verbazen dan het licht zelf; er kwam iets de koelkast uit.

Eerst dacht Bella dat ze het zich verbeeld had. Er kan niet zomaar iemand de koelkast uit. Om de koelkast te verlaten, heb je raketjes nodig, iets waar alleen de Amerikazen tot nu toe de technologie voor hebben. En als die iets hadden willen lanceren, zou het al weken op het nieuws zijn geweest; de Amerikazen laten geen kans liggen om op te scheppen. Nee, het was geen raketje, dat zag ze van deze afstand al; raketjes hadden de neiging om te smelten zodra ze buiten de dampkring kwamen. Dit was iet wat intact bleef… Bella's ogen zakten weer dicht. Nee, ze moest zich verzetten; ze wilde weten of het een potentiële redder kon zijn. Het silhouet schoot met een ongelooflijke snelheid door de lucht. Hoe dichter bij het kwam, hoe sterker haar vermoedens waren: dit was een broodje. Ze probeerde het te bedwingen, maar toch had deze plaats een verbluffende werking op haar oogleden. De zwaartekracht leek er harder op te drukken dan normaal, en het was voor Bella onmogelijk om ze nog langer op te houden, hoe graag ze het ook wilde. Net toen ze weg in een diepe slaap dreigde te zakken, voelde Bella een paar sterke armen haar optillen. De armen waren van de perfecte grootte, en voelden precies aan zoals armen aan hoorden te voelen, schoot Bella allemaal door haar hoofd. En toen werd alles weer zwart.

"Waar ben ik?"vroeg Bella, niet wetend of er iemand was om te antwoorden.

"Je bent weer in het ziekenhuis, meid." Zei een bekende stem tegen haar.

Bella probeerde haar ogen te openen, maar het lukte maar half. Ze kon zien dat ze in een lichte kamer lag, om een groot zacht bed. Deze kamer kwam haar ergens heel erg bekend van voor.

"Je bent in het ziekenhuis Bella, en ik ben Frida Rietsaus, om al je vragen maar weer eens te beantwoorden." Zei Frida Rietsaus, haar verpleegster van de vorige keer tegen haar. Frida vertelde tegen Bella dat haar vader al onderweg was; Bella was vier dagen lang zoek geweest, en eindelijk was ze nu terecht. Frida vertelde dat Bella hier was gebracht met twee gebroken benen, en een zwaar zuurstoftekort. "Hier heb je een lichte hersenbeschadiging aan overgehouden." Besloot Frida.

"Maar wie heeft mij dan hier gebracht?" vroeg Bella, die zich vaag iets kon herinneren ver een vliegende schim. Frida vertelde dat ze niet wist hoe Bella hier was gekomen. Ze lag namelijk gedumpt in de vuilbak voor het ziekenhuis.

"Waarschijnlijk heb je te veel Paddo's gebruikt, en heb je een paar dagen in die bak liggen trippen." Verkondigde Frida haar. "Ik weet hoe lekker het is, maar het was netter geweest om eerst je vader even te vertellen dat je een paar dagen high zou zijn… of tenminste in de vuilbak voor jullie schap zou gaan liggen."

Bella voelde iets steken in zich… ze had echt gehoopt dat hetgeen wat ze zich dacht te herinneren waar was; wat was het mooi geweest om door een onbekende held te zijn gered vanuit de ruimte; de droom van ieder tienerbroodje, dacht ze bij zichzelf.

Maar hoe was ze dan in die vuilbak beland? Ze wist helemaal niets van Paddo's af, dus ze kon zich niet voorstellen dat dat was hoe het werkelijk gebeurt was. Vaag begonnen er beelden door haar hoofd te schieten maar kon ze niet in de juiste context plaatsen. Met veel hoofdpijn liet ze haar oogleden weer dichtzakken. Langzaam maar zeker zakte Bella steeds weer verder weg in een donkere droom, die ze de volgende dag alweer vergeten was, dus het heeft weinig zin om hem hier te vermelden. Wel was het een heel spannende en sensationele droom, en is het veel leuker om hem wél te vermelden, maar ja; Bella is het vergeten, dus ook jullie zullen nooit weten wat zich die nacht afspeelde in de hersenen van dit perfecte tienerbroodje.

Toen Bella de volgende dag wakker werd,kon ze zich nog maar vaag herinneren hoe ze hier gekomen was, laat staan die geweldige droom, en raakte weer geïrriteerd. Toen ze overeind ging zitten, zag ze dat Oude kaas naast haar zat. Hij had tranen in zijn ogen, en omhelsde zijn dochter alsof hij haar dagen niet gezien had, wat in feite ook zo was. Ook Bella voelde de tranen over haar wangen sijpelen en kon zich niet meer inhouden; ze stortte helemaal in een gigantische huilbui, en haar vader probeerde haar te troosten.

Op dat moment kwam alles weer naar boven drijven, en was het haar emotioneel gezien even te veel geworden. Bella vertelde haar vader alles wat ze ze nog kon herinneren vanaf haar nieuwe vriendinnen tot aan haar ontwaken in het ziekenhuisbed.

Diezelfde dag mocht Bella alweer naar huis, om nog van de paar resterende dagen van haar zomervakantie te genieten. Samen met haar vader liep ze over de stoep richting hun schap, en realiseerde zich dat ze nu eigenlijk langer in het ziekenhuis had verbleven dan in haar nieuwe woonplaats.

"Nou," probeerde Oude kaas een gesprek aan te knopen, "volgens de artsen kan je in ieder geval niet meer bij een toneelclub; ze zeggen dat je door die hersenbeschadiging niet meer kan acteren…"

Bella snapte niet hoe dat haar op zou kunnen vrolijken, maar hield zich in en reageerde niet op haar vader. Zo meteen zou ze eindelijk weer in haar schap zijn, en zich lekker op bed laten ploffen.


	3. Chapter 3

Station 3,14159265358979323…

De enkele dagen die Bella nog van haar zomervakantie over had, leken zo snel voorbij te gaan, dat Bella dacht dat er iemand de klok sneller had laten lopen. Voordat ze er erg inhad, was namelijk de allerlaatste dag van haar vakantie, die ze deels buiten bewustzijn had doorgebracht, en was ze zich al weer mentaal voor aan het bereiden op school. Bella had die ochtend al haar koffer gepakt, in angst dat ze wat zou vergeten. Ze probeerde even van alle stres te ontsnappen, en pakte haar beste vriendin Cactus maar weer van haar kast af, en zette haar op haar bed, in hoop dat zij haar zorgen kon verminderen.

"Ik heb nog steeds geen idee of mijn herinneringen van een paar dagen geleden wel kloppen," vertelde Bella twijfelend, "alles wat ik heb meegemaakt lijkt nou eenmaal zou verschrikkelijk onwaarschijnlijk!" cactus negeerde Bella en liet haar uitrazen. "En dan moet ik morgen alweer naar school! Ik heb geen flauw idee hoe ik dat perron moet komen! Op mijn ticket staat dat ik naar Perron 3.

582097494459230781640628, maar hoe ik daar moet komen weet ik echt niet!" Ook hierop had deze groene kamerplant niets te zeggen. Hij leek vandaag nog zwijgzamer dan normaal te zijn, iets wat Bella ook was opgevallen.

"Is er iets?" vroeg Bella, in hoop uit te vinden wat haar vriendin dwars zat. "Je bent zo stil de laatste tijd… Wil je ergens over praten?" Bella wist niet dat Cactus haar gezien had met haar nieuwe vrienden, en vooral dat ze had gezien hoe gelukkig ze bij hen was. Het leek Cactus beter om het maar niet aan Bella te vertellen, dacht ze; Bella zou haar plant vast niet meer vertrouwen als ze dit ontdekte. Ze antwoordde dus niet op Bella's vraag, en negeerde de priemende ogen van haar vriendin. Helaas voor Cactus, waren Bella en zij de afgelopen jaren heel close geworden, en kon Bella gewoon aan de gezichtsuitdrukking van haar vriendin aflezen dat er iets fout was.

"Je kan er altijd met mij over praten." Probeerde Bella nog een laatste keer voordat ze haar kamer uitliep. Cactus zweeg vastbesloten, dus Bella liep wanhopig haar kamer uit. Cactus stond nog steeds op Bella's bed, zich afvragend wat ze nu moest doen. Cactus wist heel goed dat een vriendschap waarin ze niet kon vertellen wat ze vond eigenlijk niet te doen was, maar ze kon het nog steeds niet goed over haar hart verkrijgen om haar, zeker niet na alle gebeurtenissen van de laatste paar dagen. Iemand moest wel heel wreed zijn om dat te doen. Maar toch voelde ze nog steeds die kloof tussen haar en Bella, en vroeg zich af of er geen andere manier was dan met haar te breken… eentje waarbij ze haar niet zo'n pijn hoefde te doen. Hoewel Bella haar cactus heel erg gekwetst had, kon Cactus het nog steeds niet over haar hart verkrijgen om haar zo te laten stikken. En dan niet te vergeten wat Cactus zich de laatste tijd begon te realiseren; Cactus voelde sinds een paar weken meer dan alleen vriendschap voor Bella. Maar hoe ze het ooit aan Bella kon vertellen, was haar een raadsel. Bella was een heel goede vriendin van Cactus, maar zij was nooit echt open voor dingen niet waren zoals ze hoorden… dingen die niet _perfect _waren. Cactus zuchtte diep. Ze dacht niet dat Cactofilie, het aangetrokken zijn tot cactussen, in dat perfecte plaatje paste… dromerig staarde Cactus door het raam naar buiten. Was er maar iets waardoor alles eens een keertje ging zoals zij het wilde. Kon ze maar eens de hoofdpersoon zijn in haar eigen verhaal, in plaats van elke keer slechts een bijrol te moeten vervullen; Ze was het namelijk zat om elke keer als er wat belangrijks met Bella gebeurde afgekapt te worden midden in een –

Bella kwam net beneden de trap aflopen. Oude kaas zat al aan tafel de krant te lezen, en keek op toen zijn dochter een stoel pakte en aanschoof.

" Goede morgen Bella!" begroette hij zijn dochter "Al een beetje zin in morgen?" Bella mompelde bevestigend, terwijl ze een boterham in haar mond stopte. In werkelijkheid zag ze er tegenop, maar het leek haar niet nodig om haar vader er mee lastig te vallen. Haar vader had vast al genoeg problemen, hield ze zichzelf voor. Gedachteloos liep ze naar de koelkast, en pakte een boterham met mens eruit. Wat vreemd dat ze die beesten onlangs gewoon in het wild had gezien; nou ja, dat dacht ze. Nog steeds was ze er niet zeker van of ze haar belevingen kon vertrouwen. Het leek ook wel heel onwaarschijnlijk dat ze een ontmoeting met Mensen overleefd had. Elk jaar stierven er duizenden broodjes in de hele koelkast door toedoen van mensen, en dan zou zij zomaar ontsnappen? Ook bij het vangen van mensen zelf, om ze tot geschikt broodbeleg te maken, vielen vaak doden. Gelukkig maar dat die Mensen zo gigantisch groot zijn; dan was er tenminste niet zo vaak nodig om op jacht te gaan.

In haar gedachten verzonken, at Bella haar boterham op, zich er niet van bewust dat haar vader tegen haar zat te praten. Dat wat haar vader zei, was zo gigantisch belangrijk, dat het het hele plot van het boek zou kunnen veranderen. Maar Bella luisterde niet.

"Heb je me begrepen?" Hoorde Bella opeens de stem van Oude Kaas vragen. Bella had geen zin om te moeten luisteren naar wat haar vader te zeggen had, dus antwoordde kortaf met een bevestigend antwoord.

"Oké, gelukkig. Zonder deze informatie kom je namelijk niet op je perron naar Cheeseparts."

Bella slikte. Haar vader zou haar afzetten bij het station zelf, en nu moest ze dus helemaal zelf uitzoeken hoe ze er moest komen. Dat óf die preek aanhoren. Bella's lamlendigheid zorgde ervoor dat ze genoegen nam met de eerste oplossing. Bella's luiheid is, na haar onhandigheid, een van Bella's zwaktes, maar omdat ik jullie de indruk wil geven dat dit het meest perfecte broodje kaas ooit is, moeten jullie dat, als brave lezers, maar gewoon vergeten.

Hoewel ze het had geprobeerd te verzwijgen voor haar vader, voelde hij toch dat er iets mis was met zijn dochter.

"Wat is er nou aan de hand? Je bent de hele ochtend al zo afwezig. Het is net alsof er iets mis is met je. Is er iets waar je over wilt praten?"

Oude kaas sloeg precies de spijker op zijn kop; Bella was nog steeds erg van slag van haar ruzie met cactus van die morgen.

"Nou…" begon Bella voorzichtig, "het is Cactus; ze is de laatste tijd, hoe zal ik het noemen… zo… _prikkelbaar_. Ja dat is het woord!"

Haar vader zuchtte diep. Hij voelde de laatste tijd al een bepaalde spanning tussen zijn dochter en Cactus, waar hij al voor gezorgd had sinds het een kleine cactus was; zij was ook als een dochter voor hem.

"Het is natuurlijk een vervelende tijd voor jullie geweest. Sinds we hier zijn zitten jullie bij elkaar op de is maar goed dat de vakantie voorbij is. Dan kunnen jullie wat meer met anderen optrekken." Vertelde Oude kaas haar. "Ik weet trouwen niet of je het al gezien had, maar ik kwam er vorige week achter dat je acceptatiebrief van Cheeseparts een bijlage heeft; de schoolspullen die je hebt moeten kopen… die heb je toch zeker ook wel gezien hé?"

Luid vloekend was Bella van tafel gelopen en sloeg de keukendeur achter zich dicht; ze had dus blijkbaar allemaal spullen moeten kopen voor het nieuwe schooljaar, maar ze had het niet geweten! Haar vader had het al een week geleden gezien, en hij had gewoon helemaal niks gezegd! Waar sloeg dat nou weer op! Nu moest ze op haar nieuwe school nog de spullen van andere leerlingen lenen omdat ze zelf niets had. Daar maak je geen goede indruk mee, dacht Bella kwaad. Ze liep weer terug naar de keuken, en griste de bijlage van haar brief uit haar vaders had. Ze wilde toch wel even weten wat ze allemaal had moeten kopen. Toen ze het papier voor zich hield, sloeg ze al bijna steil achterover: er stond heel veel op de lijst, en het zag er allemaal heel duur uit.

_Voor Uw nieuwe schooljaar dient U als nieuwe student aan te schaffen:_

_Twee paar mantels_

_Één satéstok_

_Twee ketels, één voor drankjes en één om soep in te maken_

_Één verrekijker_

_Één paar, werkende, hersenen_

_Twee CD's van Justin Bieber_

_Één racebezemsteel, om de vloer mee af te stoffen_

_Veger en blik, om mee te vliegen_

_En U mag, naar wens, één van de volgende dieren meenemen;_

_ een kat, een pad, een cactus of Lady Gaga _

_Ook de volgende boeken staan op de lijst:_

_Broodjes; hoe bruin kan je ze bakken? – door _

_Een koekje van eigen deeg – door I.K. Will Bolletje_

_Happy Days with the Naked Chef – door J. Oliver_

_Dit boek verkoopt als zoete broodjes – door G. van Eldwolf_

_Wat doet die kaas om die Gaten? – door K den Aas_

_Mots Pour Lire en/of Kontext – door S. Adist en M. arteling_

Bella voelde de wanhoop als een kil deken om zich heen slaan. Als die spullen… al die boeken… daar kon ze nooit op tijd aankomen! Bella voelde een koele traan over haar wang kruipen, en merkte al snel dat dit slechts de eerste van een lange reeks was. In een hoekje van de hal zat Bella te snikken. Troostend, kwam Oude Kaas naast haar zitten.

"Het komt wel goed" probeerde hij zijn wanhopige dochter te sussen. Voorzichtig sloeg hij zijn arm om haar heen, en hield haar tegen zich aan. Nu hij zo dicht bij haar zat, merkte hij pas hoe volwassen zijn dochter geworden was; ze had door de zon een mooie donkere korst gekregen, en de geur die van haar kaas afkwam, was precies goed.

"Waarom heb je niet gezegd dat ik al die dingen moest hebben! Je wist het nota bene al een week!" verweet Bella haar vader. Ze kon er nog steeds niet bij dat haar vader het niet aan haar had verteld. Hij had haar vroeger zelfs verteld dat hij een relatie had met Magere Yoghurt! Waarom had hij dan dit, wat haar ook aanging, voor haar verzwegen? Haar vader zweeg, en Bella had door dat het geen zin had om er nog op in te gaan. Over een paar uur, zat ze immers al in de trein naar haar nieuwe school, en zou ze haar vader maanden niet zien. Misschien was het inderdaad beter om de laatste momenten samen nog maar even in vrede door te brengen. Al had ze nu nog minder vertrouwen in een goed schooljaar.

"Je mag in ieder geval Cactus meenemen!" probeerde Oude Kaas haar op te vrolijken. Bella werd hier echter niet veel blijer van; ze voelde de ruzie met cactus nog in haar steken. Ook letterlijk, overigens, omdat ze die ochtend per ongeluk op Cactus was gaan zitten.

Bella slaakte een diepe zucht en sloot haar ogen

Dit zou een zwaar jaar gaan worden.

Enkele uurtjes later, zaten Bella, Oude Kaas en Cactus in de auto, op weg naar het Cheese Station in de koelkast. Het was een lange reis, en Bella was het al snel beu; haar vader zat popmuziek mee te blèren met de radio, en Cactus zweeg haar nog steeds dood. Wat zou er toch omgaan in het hoofd van Cactus… vroeg Bella zich dromerig af, terwijl ze naar haar vriendin, die niet opkeek, staarde.

Cactus voelde tranen in haar ogen opwellen, als ze die had tenminste. Ze had dringend haar rust nodig; even wat tijd voor zichzelf, maar voor ze het wist, had Bella zonder het te overleggen besloten dat ze haar meenam naar Cheeseparts. Eigenlijk vond Cactus het wel leuk, al wilde ze het niet bekennen; ze mocht haar masker niet afzetten, en moest zich stoer voor blijven doen. Niemand mocht haar ware ik zien, en erachter komen dat ze bepaalde gevoelens koesterde voor Bella, een broodje met kaas. Oude kaas, die altijd zo goed voor haar gezorgd had, zou het er nooit mee eens zijn. Maar kon Cactus wel de rest van haar leven haar ware aard onderdrukken? Van cactussen werd niet verwacht dat ze op broodjes kaas vielen; er werd eigenlijk niks van ze verwacht omdat het gewoon planten zijn, maar met iemand als Cactus, een hoogbegaafde cactus, werd geen rekening gehouden. Ze viel zoals altijd weer overal buiten. En dat zou altijd zo blijven, dacht ze, en staarde de rest van de reis gedachteloos uit het raam.

"Je bent er!" riep Oude Kaas opgewonden. Hij hielp Bella meer met het uitladen van haar koffers. Hij probeerde het zo snel mogelijk te doen, want hij had nog een afspraak die middag. Dat was natuurlijk veel belangrijker dan zijn dochter uitzwaaien, dus toeterde hij nog een paar keer voor hij met een noodgang uit het zicht verdween.

Daar stond ze dan, op Cheese Station door haar vader achtergelaten met haar koffers, een treinkaartje en de belofte dat hij zo snel mogelijk haar schoolspullen zou kopen en op de post doen. Wanhopig keek Bella op haar kaartje: Perron 3.1415926535897932384626433

stond nog steeds op haar kaartje. Wanhopig draaide ze het kaartje om, in hoop dat er op de achterkant op stond gekrabbeld hoe ze op haar nieuwe school moest komen. Toen ze zag dat er niets op stond, liep ze teleurgesteld verder. Nu liep ze hier in haar nieuwe koelkast, en had geen idee waar ze heen moest. Dit paste absoluut niet in haar perfecte leventje; ze hoorde nu al op het perron te staan met hordes nieuwe vrienden die zich om haar heen hadden verspreid; nu zat ze verlaten op een perron, met een cactus naast zich.

Toen de wanhoop had toegeslagen, zag ze iemand voorbij lopen. Vanaf dat eerste moment, zag ze al meteen dat hij iets _magisch_ had. Het was een broodje Hagelslag. De manier waarop hij zich voortbewoog was perfect, zijn vorm was perfect, er viel geen hagelslag van hem af terwijl hij zich voortbewoog, dus ook de verhouding boter – hagelslag was perfect, zijn kapsel met een mooie natuurlijke glans was perfect, zijn goudbruine ogen, die zacht glansden in de zon waren perfect, zijn lichaam was perfect, de zoete geur van pure chocolade die hij verspreidde was perfect, zelfs de lichte verkleuring in zijn nek leek precies zo bedoeld te zijn, perfect eigenlijk, de dromerige blik in zijn ogen, de vorm van zijn oren en de volheid van zijn lippen; alles was perfect! Hoewel ze hem niet kende, wist ze al meteen dat ook zijn karakter zo perfect moest zijn; dat moet haast wel als iemand er al zo perfect uitziet! Ook zijn humor zou perfect zijn, en dan niet te vergeten dat hij precies lief genoeg was, precies romantisch genoeg, en waarschijnlijk van precies dezelfde dingen hield als zij. Hij moest gewoon perfect zijn!

Bella realiseerde zich plots dat ze hem aan had staan gapen, en veegde de kwijl uit haar mondhoek. Het was helaas te laat; het broodje had al omgekeken, en liep nu naar haar toe. Bij het idee dat hij zo tegenover haar zou staan, kreeg Bella het al warm. Het broodje stond nu tegenover haar. Als verloren, staarde Bella in de glanzende gouden ogen van het broodje, en had niet door dat hij al tegen haar stond te praten.

"Pardon?" probeerde ze te vragen, maar meer dan en paar klanken kreeg ze haar keel niet uit. Met knikkende knieën zag ze dat het broodje een glimlach op zijn gezicht kreeg. Lachte hij haar nou uit of niet, vroeg Bella zich af.

"Ik vroeg daarnet aan je of er iets aan de hand was," vertelde het broodje, "je stond zo naar me te kijken." Voor Bella lekker het net alsof de hele wereld om zich heen vervaagde, en alleen zij en het andere broodje overbleven. Die gretige glans in zijn ogen… die zachte zuivere stem… Bella voelde zich alsof ze in een waas van perfectie terecht was gekomen, en vroeg ze af hoe zij, met haar gebrek aan zenuwuiteinden in haar gezicht en vreselijke kraakstem, zo cool mogelijk tegenover dit broodje kon blijven.

Voor Bella's doen lukte het wel aardig, en ze vroeg of hij toevallig wist hoe ze op haar perron moest komen. Hji vroeg Bella of ze haar kaartje even wilde laten zien, en na even naar het kaartje gestaard te hebben, brak een grijns door op zijn bleke gelaat:"Ah, je bent er een van ons! Welkom." Vertelde hij. "Om op het perron te kunnen komen, moet je tegen die taart aan rennen… het is namelijk perron Pi"

Bella had zich onmogelijk nog stommer kunnen voelen; het lag zo gigantisch voor de hand, dat zich met een rode kop omdraaide, en besloot om tegen de taart die voor haar stond op te rennen. Een harde knal volgde, en elke spier in haar lichaam schreeuwde het uit van de pijn. Ze was dus tegen de verkeerde taart aangerend, en nu lag ze tussen haar spullen op de grond, en het ergste van alles; het broodje met hagelslag had het gezien.

Met een ondeugende twinkeling in zijn ogen liep hij op Bella af en hielp haar overeind. Bella smolt bijna toen hij haar hand vastpakte.

"Loop maar met mij mee; ik weet precies waar we moeten zijn." Bella volgde hem slaafs, en besefte vanaf dat moment dat dit voorbestemd was.

Wezenloos voor zich uit starend, liep Bella achter het broodje Hagelslag aan. Ze liepen in de richting van een grote appeltaart, die in het midden van het station stond. De rest van de broodjes op het station schenen niet in de gaten te hebben dat ze nog geen meter van een gigantische appeltaart heen liepen, en ook op de heerlijke geur die de taart verspreidde, sloegen zij geen acht. Samen met broodje Hagelslag liep zij de taart in, en ze had geen flauw idee hoe het mogelijk was wat er gebeurde; in plaats van vol tegen de taart op te lopen, voelde het alsof ze in een warm bad stapte, zonder nat te worden. Enkele seconden zag Bella ook niets dan duisternis. Ze voelde dat broodje Hagelslag gestopt was met lopen, en de paniek sloeg langzaam toe bij Bella; nog steeds zag zij geen brood voor ogen. Gelukkig kwam ze er al snel genoeg achter dat ze gewoon vergeten was om haar ogen weer te openen, en gerustgesteld liep ze verder, nog steeds kwijlend vanwege het perfecte broodje Hagelslag. Broodje Hagelslag scheen door te krijgen dat Bella zo deed vanwege hem, want hij liep snel weg, om vervolgens alleen in een donker hoekje te gaan staan.

Goed gedaan Bella, dacht Bella bij zichzelf. Nu heeft ze eindelijk een leuk broodje gevonden, en dan jaagt ze hem weer weg bij de eerste gelegenheid! Teleurgesteld liep Bella verder, en hoorde opeens een bekende stem haar naam roepen:

"Bella, Bella! Daar ben je! Lang niet gezien, ik was bijna vergeten dat je ook naar deze school ging!" Bella draaide zich om en keer recht in het bekende gezicht van Broodje Heinz Sandwichspread met stukjes Paprika.

Bella voelde een golf van opluchting over zich heen slaan; nu kende ze tenminste al iemand om bij te zitten in de trein.

"Maar zag ik dat nou net goed? Liep jij hier samen met broodje Hagelslag naar binnen?" vroeg Broodje Heinz Sandwichspread met stukjes Paprika aan haar. Plotseling herinnerde Bella zich het gesprek van een aantal dagen geleden weer; dat broodje wat ze net voorbij zag lopen was het _lekkerste_ broodje van de hele school. En zij had daarnet zomaar met hem gepraat. Plotseling kreeg ze het benauwd, en dreigde ze flauw te vallen. Gelukkig stond er een muurtje naast haar, waar ze met haar hoofd vol tegenaan knalde, want anders had ze haar bewustzijn verloren en misschien wel de trein gemist. En niemand wilde te laat komen op zijn eerste schooldag. Ook Bella niet.


	4. Chapter 4

Het was doodstil in de koelkast. Na meer dan een jaar weg te zijn geweest, zou Broodje Kaas eindelijk terugkeren. Ze is het hele jaar weg geweest, omdat ze naar een speciale school mocht, een school voor heel erg bijzondere broodjes en andere etenswaren. Ik, de schrijfster van dit verhaal, was echter geen bijzonder begaafd voedsel, dus heb ik niets kunnen schrijven over ons favoriete broodje. Dat haalt niet weg dat Broodje Kaas niets beleefd heeft. Ze heeft uiteindelijk een relatie gekregen met Broodje hagelslag. Haar goede oude jeugdvriend, Broodje Boterhamworst, is daar helaas niet zo blij mee. Hij heeft namelijk toegegeven een langdurige crush op Broodje Kaas te hebben. Dit heeft de situatie een heel stuk ongemakkelijker gemaakt tussen hun tweeën.

"Broodje Kaas, hier ben ik!" Oude Kaas, de vader van Broodje Kaas, stond opgewonden te springen langs de entreehal van de koelkast. De afgelopen dagen waren ongelooflijk traag verlopen, want hij had gigantisch uitgekeken naar het terugzien van Broodje Kaas. Samen met de beste vriendin van Broodje Kaas, Cactus, was hij gekomen om haar op te halen en stond al ruim een uur te wachten met een grote bos bloemen en een doos bonbons.

Vol geluk rende Broodje Kaas richting haar vader en beste vriendin toe. Ze had een geweldig jaar gehad daar op school, maar dat wilde niet zeggen dat ze niet af en toe teug naar thuis heeft verlangd. Broodje Hagelslag loopt op een afstandje achter haar aan. Hij is een beetje schuchter, maar Broodje Kaas heeft ontdekt waarom hij altijd zo terughoudend is tegenover anderen. Haar grote liefde is een vampizza.

Vampizza is een verschijnsel wat als mythologisch wordt gezien in de wereld der voedselwaren. Oude legendes spreken erover, in boeken spelen ze vaak de schurk en ook de voedsel-filmindustrie laat dit onderwerp niet koud. Wanneer iemand een Vampizza is, houdt dit in dat hij over de datum is, maar nog steeds onder de levenden verkeerd, en du nog in de koelkast leeft. Vampizza's kunnen andere voedselwaren ook infecteren met het vampizza-virus. Als een Vampizza iemand bijt die nog niet over de datum is, zal de vampizza-schimmel overspringen en de ander aantasten. Dit kan nooit meer ongedaan gemaakt worden, en als Vampizza's zijn dus erg gevaarlijk.

De eerste Vampizza uit de geschiedenis was graaf Slacula. Deze gezonde en gevarieerde salade raakte over de datum en heeft binnen een korte tijd de hele koelkast geïnfecteerd met het virus. Hij was begonnen met Pizza Hawaii, vandaar de naam Vampizza, en binnen korte tijd was de hele koelkast besmet en moest ontruimd worden.

Het zijn de meest gevaarlijke wezens die mogelijkerwijze zouden kunnen bestaan. Maar Broodje Kaas, het zwakste en meest onintelligente broodje van allemaal, was hopeloos verliefd op deze Vampizza genaamd Broodje Hagelslag.

Vol geluk vliegt Broodje Kaas haar vader in de armen, en krijgt tranen in haar ogen van de gevoelens die haar op dit moment overvallen. Ze heeft haar vader heel erg gemist, wat ze door Broodje Hagelslag niet opmerkte. Hij nam al haar aandacht altijd in beslag, als ze ook maar een blik op hem wierp. Hij was ook zo mooi. De glanzende kleur van het brood, de mooie textuur die hij had, de sexy manier waarop zijn Hagelslag verdeeld was, zijn – ehm, sorry.

"Aangenaam, mijnheer Oude Kaas", stelde Broodje Hagelslag zich voorzichtig voor aan Oude Kaas, "Ik ben Broodje Hagelslag, de vriend van uw dochter." Oude Kaas schudde opgetogen de hand, en schrok toen plotseling; de hand van Broodje Hagelslag voelde ijskoud aan, alsof er compleet geen leven meer door stroomde, en hij rook ook een vreemde geur, waarvan hij maar aannam dat iemand een scheet had gelaten. Wat zou het anders in vredesnaam kunnen zijn.

Met zijn vieren gingen ze naar Broodje Kaas' huis, waar de tafel royaal gedekt was voor een welkom-terug feestmaal. Vrolijk schoven ze allemaal aan, en Broodje Kaas vertelde wat over zichzelf. Diep van binnen, voelde Oude Kaas een lichte teleurstelling. Hij wist dat de zoon van een vriend van hem zijn dochter leuk vond, en had liever gehad dat hij een relatie kreeg met haar, puur gebaseerd op persoonlijke voorkeuren. In zijn hoofd overwoog hij een paar keer of hij zijn dochter niet alsnog uit zou kunnen huwelijken, maar voor hij de knoop doorhakte in zijn gedachten merkte hij dat het doodstil was aan tafel en iedereen hem vol verwachting aankeek. Hij vervloekte zichzelf dat hij niet beter had opgelet en dat hij nu in verlegenheid werd gebracht. Hij moest toegeven of improviseren, en omdat hij erg koppig was, koos hij voor improviseren.

"Nee natuurlijk niet!" gaf hij daarom als antwoord, hopend dat het een ja of nee vraag was geweest die werd gesteld. "Oh gelukkig papa, dank je!" riep Broodje Kaas. "Ik zei je toch dat hij me nooit zou uithuwelijken Cactus." Oude Kaas vervloekte zichzelf opnieuw, want een belofte aan zijn dochter kon hij niet breken, dus helaas kan hij geen kant meer op nu, behalve de relatie accepteren.


	5. Chapter 5

Oude Kaas besefte nog niet helemaal wat er net gebeurt was. Hij had zojuist een grote fout gemaakt en het antwoord gegeven wat hij niet had moeten geven. Per ongeluk had hij beloofd aan zijn dochter dat hij haar niet uit zou huwelijken, terwijl hij dat eigenlijk wel steeds liever wil doen. Haar vriend stinkt, en hij weet dat Broodje Leverworst een veel betere vriend zou zijn. Oude Kaas kent zijn vader dus hij weet dat het goed zit.

Broodje Leverworst is een aardige jongen. De laatste jaren heft hij alleen de rare gewoontje intwikkeld om zijn bovenste broodje uit te trekken, waardoor het bovenste gedeelte van zijn leverworst zichtbaar is. Buiten dat rare geode is het een prima knul en hij is geode vrienden met Broodje Kaas. Oude Kaas hakt de knop door voor zichzelf; zijn dochter moet in zien dat Broodje Hagelslag niet de juiste is voor haar.

" Waarom spreken jullie morgen niet af met Broodje Leverworst?" Vroeg Oude Kaas aan zijn lieftallige dochter en haar vriend. "Jullie hebben al zo lang niet meer samen afgesproken, straks vergeten jullie elkaars naam nog!" Broodje Kaas vondt het wel een goed idee. Ze wilde haar vriend graag aan iedereen showen. Zijn mooie hageltjes die subtiel van onder het brood vandaan kwamen… De mooie lichtbruine kleur die zijn brood in de zon had. En dan vooral ook zijn geur. De zachte geur van brood (de schimmellucht negeerde Broodje Kaas maar) en de zoete geur van chocola- ehm, sorry.

Broodje Kaas had niet gezien dat naast zich de gezichtsuitdrukking van Broodje Hagelslag was omgeslagen. Vanaf het moment dat de naam Leverworst viel, verstarde zijn gezicht en verdween zijn glimlach als sneeuw voor de zon. Broodje Hagelslag kende hem namelijk al. Hij is namelijk geen Leverworst, maar een Leverwordt! Hij kan van vleeswaren veranderen. Leverworden en Vampizza's zijn al sinds het bestaan van hun soorten aartsrivalen, en Broodje Hagelslag kijkt niet uit naar de ontmoeting morgen.

Zachtes knisperen de steentjes onder hun voeten. Broodje Kaas en Broodje Hagelslag lopen samen op de oprit van huize Leverworst. De zonnestralen kruipen nog maar net over de toppen van de bomen, maar de dag begon vroeg voor hun, omdat Broodje Kaas toch niet kon slapen; omdat Broodje Hagelslag niet slaapt als Vampizza had hij de hele nacht aan haal plakjes Kaas zitten plukken. Normaal zou zed at niet zomaar toestaan, maar Broodje Hagelslag was zo knap en perfect, hij mag alles van haar.

Wanneer ze op de deur kloppen wordt er bijna direct open gedaan. Broodje Leverworst Senior staat in de deuropening met een glimlach op zijn gezicht die verschijnt zodra hij Broodje Kaas ziet, en nog sneller weer verdwijnt wanneer hij Broodje Hagelslag ziet. Met een blik op zijn gezicht die een mengeling lijkt te zijn van verwarring en teleurstelling laat hij de twee binnen. Broodje Kaas heft niets door; iedereen houdt toch van Broodje Hagelslag?

Ze komen de woonkamer binnen waar Broodje Leverworst naar de tv zit te staren en wat zit te zappen. Wanneer hij ziet dat het bezoek is binnengekomen staat hij op en geeft hij zee en stevige hand. Broodje Hagelslag krijgt een iets stevigere handdruk dan een normal iemand zou geven, maar hij geeft geen krimp, en zijn vriendin heft het ook niet door.

De drie jonge broodjes zitten in de kamer wat te kletsen. Nou ja, vooral Broodje Kaas zit te praten en de twee jongens kijken elkaar kwaad aan. Tussen hen hangt een kille spanning die niemand behalve Broodje Kaas het zwijgen op zou leggen. Na een korte tijd geeft Broodje Hagelslag zich aan niet goed te voelen en hij vraagt of ze misschien zouden kunnen gaan. Broodje Leverworst kijkt beteutert en vraagt of Broodje Kaas misschien niet zou kunnen blijven, maar omdat Broodje Hagelslag haar dat verbiedt moet ze wel gehoorzamen.

Wanneer ze buiten staan lijkt Broodje Hagelslag zijn zieke gevoel weg te zijn en plaats gemaakt te hebben voor woede, merkt Broodje Kaas nu op. "Wat is er schat?" Vraagt ze wanneer hij kwaad een steen 20 meter vooruit schopt. Als antwoord kruigt zee en nors gemompel te horen. "We moeten even praten. In privacy" antwoordt hij haar uiteindelijk. Gehaast lopen ze samen naar het bos vlak bij huize Leverworst. Wanneer de bewoonde wereld een heel eind achter hun verdwenen is barst de bom.

"HOE HAAL JE HET IN JE HOOFD OM MET DAT TUIG OM TE GAAN?" Schreeuwt Broodje Hagelslag naar zijn vriendin, die geschokt en bang toe kijkt. "WAAROM DOE JE ME DIT AAN!?" Broodje Kaas barst in tranen uit, en haar vriend beseft dat ze waarschijnlijk niet op de hoogte is op de stand van zaken. Hij beseft dat hij daar mooi gebruik van kan maken door het verhaal aan haar op te dringen van de kant van de Vampizza's. Langzaam aait hij met zijn hand over het brood van Broodje Kaas om haar een beetje te sussen. " Het spijt me, je weet waarschijnlijk niet wat er aan de hand is." Stelt hij haar gerust. "Ik had niet het recht om zo tegen je tekeer te gaan." Met grote waterige ogen kijkt Broodje Kaas haar vriend aan. " Je hoeft geen sorry te zeggen, als ik een betere vriendin was had ik het zelf wel gevraagd." Broodje Hagelslag is verward en verbaasd over haar antwoord maar hij hecht er verder geen waarde aan. " Het wordt tijd dat ik je even de waarheid vertel over de familie Leverworst."

"Lang, lang geleden, toen het leven in de koelkast nog goed was, bestonden er normale etenswaren en Vampizza's. Ze leefden in een soort harmonie; Vampizza's hielden zich koest en aten af en toe iemand op, en de gewone etenswaren lieten hen met rust. Iedereen was blij en gelukkig, maar toen verscheen er iets nieuws en onbekends. Er waren opeens broodjes met Leverworst verdwenen. De Vampizza's waren verward, want die aten ze het liefst. Ze gingen op zoek naar waar mogelijk de broodjes konden zijn, maar nergens was een spoor te bekennen ervan.

Na dagen zoeken, merkte een Vampizza op dat er meer broodjes met boterhamworst waren in de koelkast, wat ieder verbaasde; zo populair was dat vlees niet in die tijd, dus waarom was er zo veel van opeens? Was de smaak veranderd en daardoor weer populairder geworden? Een dappere Vampizza nam het risico en besloot er een aan te vallen zodat hij de koelkast kon bevrijden van de Boterhamworst. Langzaam schijfelde hij er op af, om hem van achteren aan te vallen. Al seen snelle flits, liet hij zijn tanden in het zachte brood glijden, klaar om al het leven er uit te zuigen. Hij zoog, maar hij voelde geen leven; slechts kilte en een naar gevoel omringde zijn tanden. Hij probeerde ze er uit te trekken maar hij zat vast. Voor zijn ogen zag hij het broodje waar zijn tanden in zaten groeien tot een extreme gespierd broodje. Het hoofd van het broodje draaide zich om en in zijn ogen…zijn ogen waren het laatste wat de vampizza zou zien. Zijn ogen waren niet als van een normal broodje. Je keek rechtstreeks in de ogen van de dood. Met zijn gespierde armen verscheurde hij de vampizza- nee, sterker nog; hij _vernietigde_ hem. De andere vampizza's keken van een afstand geschokt toe hoe hun maatje vermorzeld werd. Vanaf toen ontstond er een grote haat tussen de twee soorten, en blijven ze strijd hebben. Deze soort is geen normal broodje…dit zijn Leverworden"


End file.
